Till The end of Time
by Ranindri
Summary: Penantian lama dari Kunoichi Konoha, akankah penantiannya akan berakhir? Akankah cintanya akan bersambut dan apakah ia bisa membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya?
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and friendship

Maaf banyak kesalahan, geje dan kacau..

Tapi happy reading..

...

" Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

" Kumohon jangan pergi! Jika kau bersamaku disini, aku janji kau tidak akan menyesal. Setiap hari kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan! Kita akan bahagia, aku bersumpah! Kumohon tinggallah denganku disini."

"..."

" Aku bahkan akan berusaha membantumu membalaskan dendammu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, tapi— aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Jadi, kumohon tinggallah bersamaku."

"..."

" Jika kau tetap ingin pergi, bawa aku bersamamu!"

" Kau menyebalkan."

DEG

.

.

" Itachi melakukan semuanya demi Konoha!"

" Ia sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."

.

.

" Izinkan aku untuk membantumu Sasuke-kun!"

" Jika kau serius dengan perkataanmu, bunuh gadis itu!" Sasuke menunjuk sosok gadis berkacamata yang sedang sekarat.

Sakura yang terlihat tengah memegang kunai dengan gemetaran. Ia kembali terhentak ketika ia melihat sosoknya tersebut hampir dibunuh oleh Sasuke, jika saja Naruto dan Kakashi tidak menyelamatkannya.

.

.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE-KUN!"

"Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu sampai tak tertahankan! Seandainya semua rasa sakitmu bisa dialihkan kepadaku, aku rela menggantikanmu. Maka dari itu... kumohon..."

"Kau menyebalkan." Sang Uchiha dengan segera menjebak sosok Sakura dalam genjutsu dimana

dirinya terlihat seolah-olah membunuh Sakura dengan chidori -nya.

.

.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan!"

" Sakura... dia benar-benar mencintaimu... bahkan disaat kau berusaha membunuhnya pun ia tetap mencintaimu."

Kali ini sosok Sasuke yang berbicara.

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mencintaiku setelah apa yang terjadi." Sasuke menghentikan

kata-katanya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Dan aku juga tidak menyuruhnya untuk

mencintaiku. Lagipula aku tidak merasakan apapun padanya."

DEG

"Sasuke-kun"

"Kau memang sagat menyebalkan"

.

.

" .hhh"

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Mimpi itu lagi" wajah sendu gadis itu nampak murung "Sasuke-kun" menggumam pelan. Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu, berharap mimpi yang sama disetiap malamnya itu tidak menghantuinya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Gadis musim semi itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju rumah sakit dimana tempat ia berkerja.

"Ohayou Sakura-san!"

"Ohayou Ba-san"

Sakura tersenyum melihat banyaknya orang yang beraktifitas di pagi hari itu. Tapi seketika air muka Sakura berubah sendu saat ia teringat akan mimpi buruknya yang sudah beberapa hari belakangan menyerangnya. Setelah perang dunia usai, Sasuke tinggal di konoha selama satu tahun, setelah itu ia melakukan perjalanan jauh meninggalkan Konoha sebagai penebusan dosa-dosanya. Dan juga sudah satu tahun pula Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan teman-teman satu tim-nya dan gadis musim semi yang sebenarnya tak mengharapkan kepergian mantan nuke-nin itu. Kini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura di buat untuk menunggunya kembali.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia sampai di depan rumah sakit. Ia menengadah ke arah langit yang terlihat cerah, matahari yang nampak tersenyum menurutnya. Ia itu hanya spekulasinya sendiri berdasarkan cuaca yang memang kelewat cerah.

"Forehead!"

Sakura menoleh "Pig"

"Ohayou sakura-chan"

"Emm ohayou ino"

"Ayo kita masuk, sambil kita mengobrol"

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menelusuri jalan masuk yang mengarah pada koridor rumah sakit.

"Besok kita akan berangkat ke Suna. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, sakura?"

"Apa maksutmu, ino?"

"So'al klinik khusus untuk menangani mental anak-anak. Apa kau benar-benar serius soal itu?"

Sakura melihat kohai-nya yang beriri tidak jauh darinya sedang serius melihat sebuah catatan ditangannya. "Jika aku serius, apa kau mau membantuku, ino?" Sakura kemudian melihat Ino yang berjalan disampingnya. "Perang memang sudah lama berakhir, tapi tidak dengan keadaan anak-anak sekarang. Kejadian perang beberapa tahun lalu yang seharusnya tidak mereka dengar ataupun lihat ternyata mereka mengetahuinya dan dampaknya itu membawa mereka dalam kesedihan. Memberi mimpi buruk pada mereka" helaan napas keluar dari mulut sakura, ia terus berjalan dan kembali menatap lantai marmer "Aku takut jika mental mereka tidak kuat menerima dampak itu. Mereka banyak yang kehilangan sanak saudara mereka semenjak serangan para Zetsu kedesa, bahkan ada dari mereka yang jadi yatim piatu" jauh dapam hati sakura, ia tidak ingin anak-anak itu merasakan seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Kesedihan yang tak berujung karena ditinggal orang yang dikasihinya, ataupun seperti masa lalu naruto yang sejak kecil selalu dijauhi dan dikucilkan penduduk desa, begitu pula dengan sasuke. Sasuke kehilangan jati sirinya karena kehilangan semua keluarganya dan klan-nya. Ia hanya hidup sendiri dengan dendam yang terus bersemayam dalam hatinya. Tak lupa juga gurunya Hatake Kakashi yang kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya, Obito dan Rin. Sungguh Sakura tidak ingin anak-anak itu merasakan seperti apa yang ia rasakan sama seperti rekan-rekan satu timnya dalam tim 7. Anak-anak itu merupakan calon shinobi, yang suatu saat nanti jadi penerus kebanggan Konoha. Maka dari itu, Sakura sudah bertekad akan membantu mendirikan Klinik khusus untuk anak-anak.

"Kau benar Sakura. Klinik ini nantinya akan sangat membantu" Ino mengerti kegelisahan yang sahabat merah mudanya rasakan. Jika difikirkan, Ino lebih beruntung dari Sakura. Ino sama sekali tidak memiliki masa lalu kelam atau keterpurukan karena suatu hal. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Sakura. Hidup Sakura dikelilingi oleh oarang-orang yang memiliki masa lalu kelam. Baik Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Kakashi. Dan Sakura sendiri yang selalu mencintai Sasuke, meski sasuke pernah berusaha untuk membunuhnya dua kali.

"Baiklah Ino, sampai jumpa nanti. Aku akan menemuimu setelah jam makan siang. Dan kita bisa menemui Hokage bersama-sama. Jaa ne!" Sakura segera meninggalkan ino sendirian.

Ino pun hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Sakura dan Ino"

"Hh, sensei tidak pernah berubah ternyata. Dokumen menumpuk tapi tetap saja buku mesum itu masih bertengger di tanganmu, Sensei"

Kakashi hanya menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Dasar!" Ino pun ikut menyeruakan suaranya.

Yah, saat ini Sakura dan Ino sudah berada didalam ruangan Hokage. Hatake Kakashi sudah menjadi Hokage ke enam menggantikan Senju Tsunade yang kini berganti profesi menjadi Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Begini, karena besok kalian berdua akan berangkat ke Suna, aku ingin kalian persiapkan semua dwngan baik. Misi kali ini yang jadi ketua adalak kau, Sakura" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya

"Hai'.." Sakura menatap tegas Kakashi.

"Aku ingin kalian juga membawa benerapa tanaman herbal ke Suna, karena Suna membutuhkan beberapa tanaman herbal yang tidak tumbuh disana"

"Hai'.." seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ah, aku ignin kalian memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk Kazekage. Dan kalian boleh pergi sekarang"

Sakura dan Ino pun berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Hn, masuk!"

"Saya mendengar anda memanggil saya" onyx itu menatap Kakashi serius. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Sai, aku ingin kau menyelidiki tentang penyerangan yang di lakukan terhadap Daimyo api dan Homura Mitokado. Selidiki insiden tersebut. Dan jangan sampai ada yang tau. Karena ini adalah misi tunggalmu" Kakashi berkata tegas pada sai.

"Baik, akan aku lakukan" dan poof Sai menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dan Sakura baru selesai menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Yah, memang sengaja ia begitu menyibukkan dirinya dalam berkerja. Dengan begitu, ia bisa melupakan sejenak orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok orang yang sudah meninggalkannya selama satu tahun.

'Aku akan menemuimu kembali. Arigatou'

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang kembali ditelinganya. Sakura menunggu dimana waktu itu akan tiba. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Tapi kapan pastinya, ia tidak mengetahuinya. Namun ia berharap bukan waktu yang sangat lama. Karena jujur, ia merasa lelah dengan perasaan yang tidak jelas seperti yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Ia ingin cintanya bersambut dan terbalas. Ia ingin merasakan bahagia bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Suasana sudah sepi saat ia meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tapi ia berpas-pasan dengan rekan tim 7nya Sai saat ia berbelok maauk gang.

"Hei jelek"

Sakura mendengus kesal, sungguh ia tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Namun ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan ulah yang Sai lakukan.

"Kau dari mana,Sai?"

"Owh aku baru pulang dari misi" dusta Sai, tapi memang ada benarnya juga. Ia mendapat misi khusus dari Kakashi. Tapi tentu misi itu tak akan selesai dalam waktu sehari saja.

"Owh begitu"

"Kau baru pulang, jelek? Naruto pasti akan menceramahimu kalau ia tahu kau berkerja tanpa mengistirahatkan tubuhmu" Sai tersenyum, tapi senyum palsu yang ia tunjukan yes you know that.

Dan kemudian

"Sakura-chan" Naruto datang disaat yang tepat. Setelah ia tahu Sakura pulang di jam seperti ini setiap harinya, ia pun menceramahi habis-habisan pada gadis yang sudah jadi cinta pertamanya.

"Naruto aku baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatir. Aku tahu dengan keadaanku karena aku adalah ninja medis. Jika aku sakit aku akan istirahat dirumah"

"Aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan dengan Baa-chan besok. Aku akan melarangnya membuatmu berkerja keras tanpa lelah"

Sakura memutar mata bosan "sudahlah naruto aku baik-baik saja baka"

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja dan istirahat, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mau sampai kau sakit" kata-kata naruto sukses membuat Sai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Sakura pun tersenyum tulus

"Apa aku bilang!" Sai menyahut dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Naruto, Sai. Sampai jumpa besok. Jaa!" Sakura meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai. Sast Sakura sudah berlalu, Sakura sempat tersenyum getir tapi itu tidak diketahui oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Sai, makan ramen yuk. Aku sangat lapar sekarang" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan perutnya.

"Maaf Naruto, kau makan saja sendiri. Sampai jumpa" poof Sai sekejap menghilang.

Naruto kesal karena tidak ada yang mau menaninya makan ramen, dengan terpaksa ia ke kedai ramen langgananya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

°°°••TBC••°°°


End file.
